


Careless Whispers

by trixywriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixywriter/pseuds/trixywriter
Summary: Dream doesn't know why, but he began to panic. It didn't help that George hadn't said anything. He put his headphones back on and adjusted the volume."Oh- uh was I not muted? Haha whoops," Dream said teasingly, trying to play it off."You're an idiot Dream," George replied sounding embarrassed.Dream is glad that it didn’t seem too awkward. But, he was confused. He usually says stuff like that to George. Why is it that he felt so… nervous? He began to think maybe it was just because he didn't expect anyone to hear it that time.
Relationships: Clay Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Putting my writing skills to the test... Sorry if some things seem incorrect? This was fun to write, Enjoy! :D

"DREAM! WHAT HOW DID YOU NOT DIE-" George begins to yell but is interrupted by Dream's hearty laugh.

"I had a water bucket you idiot," Dream retorted with a smirk as he jumped into The End.

  
"Don't worry George, I'm right on his tail." Sapnap made his way to The End portal. Dream had been doing a manhunt with his friends for the past hour.

He was honestly thinking about throwing since he was really tired and it was late for him. He was kind of hungry though and debated risking getting killed in order to get something from the kitchen.

  
"Sapnap…. Wha- how…" George exclaimed sounding disappointed. Silence. Dream was confused on what George was talking about until he peeked at the chat where

it said _Sapnap was slain by silverfish._

"PFFT." Dream began wheezing and George let out a very audible sigh.

"Shut up." Sapnap snapped defensively. Dream saw this as an opportunity to get a snack and crank up the AC a bit since it was hotter than a witch's tit in his house.

"Ok guys, since you keep failing so miserably, Ima give you a chance. I'm getting a snack so brb." Dream got up from his chair wiping the beads of sweat from his face. Before he left to the kitchen, he put up his friends' audio just in case they actually reached where he was. He quickly jogged away, adjusted the temperature, grabbed a leftover slice of pizza from earlier in the day, and returned to his room.

When he walked in, he heard George and Sapnap giggling like children. "How should we kill him- no you know what i'll just knock him off the edge." Sapnap mischievously plotted aloud. "No- wait, lets hide and wait for him to come back. Actually lets decorate his soon to be spot of death with flowers. Can you even plant flowers in The End?" George questioned.

Dream couldn't help but smile seeing George fumble over his thoughts on whether planting flowers was possible, then realizing he didn't even have flowers with him. Patches, his cat, suddenly came out of her cave under Dream's desk and jumped into his chair. "What are you looking at Patches?" Dream shakes his head at his cat who stole his chair from him, then looked back up at George's character. "You're looking at George huh? Isn’t he so cute~." Dream reaches to lift Patches out of his chair when he hears Sapnap's voice and his stomach drops.

"Woahhhh Dream. Do I need to leave? You and your cutie can have some uninterrupted alone time," Sapnap teased.

Dream doesn't know why, but he began to panic. It didn't help that George hadn't said anything. He put his headphones back on and adjusted the volume.

"Oh- uh was I not muted? Haha whoops…" Dream said teasingly, trying to play it off.

"You're an idiot Dream." George sounded embarrassed.

Dream is glad that it didn’t seem too awkward. But, he was confused. He usually says stuff like that to George. Why is it that he felt so… nervous? He began to think maybe it was just because he didn't expect anyone to hear him that time.

"BOPBOP!" Before Dream's thoughts could go on further, he looks back at his screen to see that Sapnap had knocked him off the edge of The End.

"Whooohooo," George cheers

. "We finally got you Dream. Well, I finally got you ahem." Sapnap bragged.

Dream scoffed, "Yeah yeah, I basically let you win."

"Excuses." George replied.

"Well while you sulk in your misery about how much you suck, I'm heading out. Cya guys." With that, Sapnap disconnected from the call, leaving Dream and George alone.

"So, do you want to play some bedwars?" George giddily asked.

"Actually I'm pretty tired today so I think I'm gonna go knock out."

"Oh." George sounded a little disappointed.

Dream felt bad, he really didn't want to leave. He was just way too tired to play anymore and was sporting a massive headache. He wished he could spend the rest of forever talking with George, and hearing him sound sad made Dream feel… not good. Dream loved how energetic George was. His liveliness never seemed to fade out. He loved that about George but it also made it harder for him to try to match his energy all the time.

"Well goodnight. I'll see y-" George started.

"Wait," Dream interrupted. Wait. Shit. He honestly meant to say wait in his head but it just came out. Now George was expecting him to say something. How was he supposed to ask George not to leave without it sounding too weird? Why does he suddenly care about sounding weird with George?

"Um… Actually, how about you play bedwars and I'll just listen as you narrate your lame deaths." Damnit. Dream realizes that definitely sounds weird. Why is his room feeling a little warm? Didn't he turn the AC on? Dream needs to get out before he says anything stupider.

"Haha actually that sounds stupid, nevermind."

"What no- I mean yes, everything that comes out of your mouth sounds stupid, but now you've challenged me to narrate my majestic wins, therefore, I cannot deny your request."

Dream starts to feel warm. Not the bad sweaty warm from earlier and most of the day, but like a little flame was being ignited in his chest.

"You're such a nerd George." Dream connects to discord on his phone and lays on his bed, daring not to use a blanket in the fear that he'd wake up melting. He had his signature green hoodie on, which probably contributed to the extra heat of the day. He contemplated taking it off. _If I take it off now, I'll have a nice cool sleep. But then what if it gets too cold with the AC and I wake up thirty times?_

"You there?" George asks.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hmm. I am currently yellow team. I think. I am waiting for iron. Gold. Now I am walking up to the shopkeeper. Now I am purchasing-"

"George, why are you talking like that. You sound so dumb."

"Wha- you're the one who told me to NARRATE, and that's what I'm doing." George defended with a cute huff at the end.

"Its boring~. Just narrate the good stuff and talk to me like you're streaming." Although Dream said this, he thought George's narrating was pretty adorable. _Adorable? Why am I thinking that…_ After a long while of George speaking, Dream feels himself drifting off.

"Dream? Are you still there?"

"Yeah George."

Dream is so sleepy he starts to think he's dreaming talking to George.

"Are you on your phone or something?"

"No Georgie~, just listening to you." Dream softly giggled to himself. He felt like he was the funniest dude on earth right now. _I feel like I'm dreaming_ …This half awake thought gives Dreams some ideas.

"Georgie? Uh anyways, you're really quiet so I thought you were just doing something." George seemed flustered. Dream liked hearing George sound all nervous.

"Mmm of course not, you have my sole attention. Hey. Hey. Hey. H-"

"Yes weird sleepy Dream?"

"Wanna wear my merch."

"Psh. Dream I already have merch you've sent. Have I worn it? No."

Dream knew George hadn't worn his merch. It kind of lowkey hurt his feelings. That's when Dream thought of an excellent idea. He began rehearsing in his head how he was going to announce said idea to George, but ended up falling asleep.

\-----

George was currently destroying in bedwars. He thought about narrating his goldy skills but knew that Dream had fallen asleep. He could hear his soft breathing and it made George feel so comfortable for some reason. George logged out of Minecraft and laid back in his chair to register what had happened the past few hours. He wondered why Dream wanted to listen to him play bedwars which was kind of weird. However, today was the day that George realized he really liked Dream's sleepy voice. It just sounded so smooth and relaxing. There's nothing wrong with admiring a friend's voice right?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a super short chapter. I'll make the next one longer! I don't have an upload schedule yet so I'm unsure when I'll post but I'll attempt posting weekly. Feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
